El Reto
by Ameiya Stephy
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es conocida en la preparatoria como la invensible si de retos se trata... Pero lo que no sabe es el giro que dará su tranquila vida cuando sea retada por sus amigas...


**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**NA: ¡Hola! Aquí yo reportándome después de dos meses de ausencia XD en compensación les traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de sus agrado.**

**Recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maravilloso grupo CLAMP sólo la historia es mía… ¡Disfruten la lectura**!

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**Capítulo 1: EL RETO**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

Me quedé mirando a mis amigas con cara de horror, mientras que ellas solo estallaban en carcajadas

Vamos Sakura, es solo un simple besito – dijo Naoko

¡No es un simple besito! ¡Ustedes quieren que le dé un beso de novela! – me desespere

Es un reto – Dijo Rika

Y según tus propias palabras "Sakura Kinomoto nunca deja pasar un reto" – me hizo recordar Chiharu

Si, ¡pero es que no tenía idea que me mandarían a besar precisamente a él! – miré a Tomoyo para que me ayudara

¿Y si le cambiamos de chico? No sé… ¿Qué tal Yukito? – lo admito, el me gustaba mucho y besarlo… bueno no estaba nada mal…

¡NO! – Gritaron las tres al unísono – es Lee y punto – dijo Chiharu

Pero… ¡Esta bien! Y yo las creí mis amigas – si las miradas mataran… esas tres ahora estuvieran siendo veladas…

Divisé a Lee no muy lejos de ahí, estaba arrimado contra el árbol con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, ese gesto siempre despreocupado de él, conversaba con Eriol, quien por cierto es mi mejor amigo, nos conocíamos desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestras madres, y del cuál Tomoyo estaba enamorada, pero era muy terca para admitirlo

Antes de llegar a mi calvario, respiré profundamente dándome valor y entonces me acerqué con paso determinado a él… Después de todo ¿qué era lo peor que me pudiera pasar? ¿Qué me dé una cachetada? No… no era el estilo de Lee… pero bueno…

Respira Sakura… ¡Cumple el reto de una vez!

3…

2…

1…

Legué hasta ellos, Eriol me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, Lee me miró, entonces lo agarré del cuello de la camisa, vi sus ojos abrirse como dos enormes platos, estaba punto de besar al chico más popular de la preparatoria.

Alcancé sus labios poniéndome de puntillas, mordí su labio inferior para que abriera los labios y me diera acceso, y así lo hizo, recordé que tenía que ser un beso de novela y que tenía que durar 20 segundos…

¡Lo estaba besando! Cuando estaba en 5 segundos sentí las manos de Lee sobre mi cintura y me pegaba más a él, sentí sus labios moverse contra los míos casi con urgencia, ¡me estaba correspondiendo el beso! Y de forma muy pero muy intensa

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba arrimado al árbol escuchando a Eriol hablar sobre una fiesta que había esta noche, pero mi total atención la tenía cierta castaña que se encontraba a unos metros más adelante, veía como estaba sonrojada mientras sus amigas reían muy exageradamente

La conozco desde la primaria, cuando llegué a este país, al principio nos llevábamos bien, hasta que me di cuenta que ella me comenzaba a gustar… entonces me alejé de ella dándole miles y miles de desplantes y por último haciéndole saber que no estaba interesado en ser su amigo, aún recuerdo ese día…

Era 2° de secundaria y me miraba al espejo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, acababa de darme la mayor revelación de mi vida, ya era la segunda semana consecutiva que soñaba con ella… ¿Por qué? Y entonces lo supe… Sakura Kinomoto me gustaba.

Ese día me juré que haría que ella me odiase… ¿Tonto no? Pero yo sabía que el amor era pura mierda… no quería enamorarme… y tras el descubrimiento de mi nuevo sentimiento le dije a Sakura cosas demasiado hirientes

***FLASH BACK***

Shao… Shaoran… - sus hermosos ojos color verde jade me miraban con sorpresa y tristeza…

No más Shaoran… Soy Lee para ti

No lo entiendo… ¿Hice algo malo para que te molestes conmigo de esa manera? Si es así discúlpame… no fue mi intención… te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer pero no te enojes conmigo por favor – vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y me odie

¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero tu amistad! No me voy a juntar con una niña – le grité

¿Qué? No te entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres? – su cara era de confusión mientras veía las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas… yo sólo tenía ganas de abrazarla

No lo entiendes porque eres una niña, yo necesito juntarme con mujeres ¿Lo captas? – entonces hice lo único que sabía que haría que me odie

¿Qué…? – corté sus palabras abalanzándome sobre ella… gritó pero le tape la mano con la boca, la arrastré al salón de ciencias y puse la llave

Al menos que tú ya seas suficiente mujer Sakura… - dije esto mientras besaba su cuello

Detente – la escuché sollozar

¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Bueno solo tienes que dejarte llevar – llevé mi mano a los botones de su camisa y la otra subí su falda acariciando su muslo… y vi la expresión de horror en su cara

¡Aléjate de mí! – me empujó fuertemente y escuche un ¡plaf! Su mano había estrellado en mi cara – Eres un bastardo Lee – y entonces vi el odio en sus ojos

Sabía que sólo eras una niña –sonreí y sin más salí del salón, me quedé un segundo tras la puerta y la escuché romper en llanto… tenía unas amenazas ganas de entrar y abrazarla y decirle cuanto los sentía… tratar de explicarle y yo sabía que ella me comprendería, pero solo me marché

***FIN FLASH BACK***

A partir de ahí ella me ignoró… una vez quise acercarme a ella pero ella me dijo que había muerto… y lo admito eso me dolió… pero lo entendía perfectamente después de lo que le hice… para mi sorpresa ella nunca le dijo nada a Tomoyo y a Eriol… porque si no sabía que realmente hubiera muerto

Hey Lobo ¿me estás escuchando? – chasquee la lengua tras el apodo y esto hizo reír a Eriol

Si te escucho… solo que pensaba… - vi que su mirada se iba al sitio a dónde miraba

No lo entiendo… ¿por qué tú y ella ya no se hablan desde la secundaria?- preguntó

¿Es tu mejor amiga no? Pregúntaselo a ella- le contesté

Lo hice… pero nunca me dijo nada

Entonces vi que ella se dirigía para acá… me puse ridículamente nervioso, vi que Eriol le sonrió y ella le devolvía la sonrisa… una que anhelaba algún día sea dirigida para mi

Entonces sentí que me agarraba del cuello de la camisa… abrí mis ojos con sorpresa pero nunca imagine lo que a continuación ella haría

Sentí sus suaves labios contra los míos… dejé escapar un estúpido gemido cuando me mordió el labio inferior para que abriera los labios y así lo hice… salí de mi asombro como a los 5 segundos

Y todo el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció

Puse mis manos sobre su cintura acercándola más a mí, la comencé a besar…

¡Dios! Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… había besado a muchas… demasiadas chicas pero nadie me había hecho sentir en las nubes como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora

La estaba besando con urgencia… me sentía desesperado… tuve temor de que solo fuera una ilusión

Justo cuando sentí que otra parte de mi comenzaba a cobrar vida ella se alejó dándome una mordida más

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡20 segundos! Lo mordí una vez más para que me soltara… estuve tentada a reír en su cara… ¡era todo un poema esa expresión! Y era digno de una fotografía ¡El gran Shaoran Lee alias El Lobo estaba estúpidamente sonrojado!

Gracias Lee por facilitarme el cumplimiento de mi reto – pensé pero no se lo dije… solo me limité a guiñarle un ojo y sonreír dándome la vuelta para dirigirme hacia mis amigas que me miraban con la boca abierta

El… Él te… ¡te besó! – escuche decir a Naoko

¿Y que esperaban del Lobo? – Dije chasqueando la lengua – Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde – dije satisfecha de haber cumplido mi reto

¡Eres grande Sakurita! – Gritó Chiharu haciéndome rodar lo ojos

Ahora sé que si eres capaz de cumplir cualquier reto – dijo una muy animada Rika

Saku… - me llamó mi mejor amiga - ¿segura que estás bien?

No resultó ser un mal besador después de todo – dije casi sonriendo de burla

No me refiero a eso… casi toda la preparatoria los vio… ¿sabes los rumores que comenzaran verdad?

No me interesan – era verdad… en la secundaria se dijeron horribles cosas de mi cortesía de Lee

Si pero… - Tomoyo siempre se preocupaba por mi

Dime ¿Yukito me vio? – Negó con la cabeza – bien… entonces no hay ningún problema

Si Yukito, el chico que me gustaba desde la secundaria no me había visto, no existía ninguna preocupaciones para mí, había cumplido el jodido reto, eso era lo importante y bueno –sonreí- tener 60 dólares extra gracias a la apuesta en mi contra de las chicas nunca caía mal

Entramos a clase de historia, eh de decir que era buena en todas la materias, excepto matemática, ese siempre era mi talón de Aquiles, pero lograba sobrevivir, me senté y ordene los materiales hasta esperar que el profesor llegara, vi que Lee entraba, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, una mirada muy fija y demasiado penetrante, vi a Eriol detrás de él quien solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto negativo

Lee pasó por mi costado sin dejar de mirarme e inmediatamente supe que si volteaba me encontraría con su mirada, que se joda, lo besé y punto, tendría que superarlo, no todas caían a sus pies, bueno, todas excepto Tomoyo y yo… no después de… recordé con amargura el día en que nuestra amistad terminó… sacudí la cabeza, había decidido a olvidar el pasado, pero había aprendido a odiar a Lee, hasta el día de hoy no comprendí el porqué de sus acciones.

El profesor entró y la clase comenzó, me dispuse hacer anotaciones como todos los días… Faltaba poco para el examen de admisión así que debía de poner todo mi empeño.

Lo que no tenía ni idea era el giro que daría mi vida a causa de ese reto…

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**NA: ¡Hola! De nuevo XD ¿Qué tal? No sé me vino la inspiración de golpe debido a que hoy me retaron a mí a besar a un muchacho y bueno ¿qué puedo decir? Perdí XD Si… soy algo cobarde e_e pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia y más abajo les dejo el día de actualización de mis otras historias… Recuerden que los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos… ¡Gracias por leer!**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**PROXIMAS ACTUALIZACIONES:**

**Un día de carnaval - 13/11/2013**

**Identidad Secreta - 17/11/2013**

**Mi primer amor - 20/11/2013**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**Besos…**

**Ameiya Stephy**


End file.
